The present invention is related to medical apparatus and more particularly to a fitting for endotracheal tube apparatus to receive an endoscopic tube or the like, for example, an endoscopic tube or a tube for aspiration of liquid from the lungs.
Endotracheal apparatus is used for various ailments and for diagnostic purposes. Heretofore the fitting for endotracheal apparatus may include, for example, a diaphragm in which is centrally located a walled aperture which is to receive the endoscopic tube (which may not be a tube in fact, but an optical fiber bundle) or an aspirator tube, or the like.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,705 to Grosshandler June 18, 1968 for Universal Endotracheal Tube Coupling or Adaptor, a fitting or adaptor is provided in which a diaphragm with a central walled aperture is provided to receive in fluid tight relation a tube applying gas to the endotracheal tube. U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,017 to Abramson May 1, 1979, for Swivel Connector for Endotracheal Tube or the Like discloses an endotracheal tube assembly or apparatus with a swivel connector for the endotracheal tube. U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,475 to Venturelli et al June 6, 1972, for Endo-Tracheal tube adaptors for Use in Administering Gases shows a centrally apertured walled diaphragm in which a tube may be inserted to administer gas. U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,653 to Takahashi et al Feb. 22, 1972 for Endoscopic Apparatus shows endotracheal apparatus in which a seal is secured between a minor endoscope and a major endoscope by using an O-ring. In the use of diaphrams of this type, the sensitive outer surface of the fiber optic bundle tubes may be damaged during operation, thus adversely affecting their operation. They are easily scratched, which often affects their optical capabilities. They are easily broken during manipulation, and expensive to replace.